


Birthdy breakfast

by Altamiya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Garrison Sheith, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altamiya/pseuds/Altamiya
Summary: For Keith's birthday, Shiro surprises him with breakfast in bed (or a short fluffy thing)





	Birthdy breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @sazzytweets on twitter for the Sheith Birthday exchange 2017. Hope you enjoy it and it qualifies as soft and cute fluff :)

Keith woke up to the smell of breakfast food and the sound of someone quietly singing.  
He slowly opened his eyes, moaning and rolling over to bury his head in his pillow when the sun hit his eyes. It was already late. He slowly emerged from his slumber, barely cracking his eyes open to get used to the luminosity.  
Next to him, the sheets were still warm from the presence that was there before. Keith rolled over and breathed deeply, surrounding himself in Shiro’s smell. He couldn’t stop the smile that came to his lips, letting himself enjoy the bliss.

It was a nice Sunday, Shiro had managed to organize them a nice getaway in town, away from the Garrison and everything, to have a nice weekend for both of them to celebrate Keith’s birthday. He didn’t want to celebrate with anyone else than Shiro anyway.

He turned a little on the bed, to be able to see the inside of the kitchen. Shiro was there, getting busy in the kitchen, back turned to him, dressed in black underpants and a tight white t-shirt. Keith appreciatively ran his eyes on Shiro’s broad shoulders and muscled back, enjoying the view.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found Shiro. And how lucky he was to be in love with him, and that his love was reciprocated. Each time he saw or heard Shiro, his heart felt about to burst from all the happiness, love and warmth inside. He was the happiest man on Earth as long as his boyfriend was around. He let out a contented sigh, his chin resting on his crossed hands.  
Shiro was still busy in the kitchen, not turning around, quietly humming an old song that Keith didn't recognize. He grabbed some plates from a cabinet under the sink, and some cups and glasses. He put it all on a tray. He disappeared from Keith's field of vision for a while. The younger man rolled back on his side of the bed, warmth spreading in his chest. It was a perfect day.

After a little while, Shiro entered again, carrying a tray with eggs, bacon and some hot tea. In the middle of the tray, in a glass, there was a red rose with a little ribbon around the stem. Shio put the tray on the bedside and climbed on the bed. The bed dipped under the added weight.

"Hey, you awake?" he softly asked, his hands brushing Keith's hair away from his face.  
Keith nuzzled Shiro's hand.  
"Yeah" he breathed out.  
"I made breakfast," he told, pointing the tray on the bedside. "Happy birthday, darling."  
Shiro lowered himself to kiss him, soft lips touching his for just a few seconds.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Shiro?"  
"I should be the one asking that. You deserve all of this and more."  
Keith raised himself using his arms, stealing another lingering kiss.  
"The food is going to get cold, you know."  
"That would be a shame after all you did."

Shiro sat down, smoothing the sheets' wrinkles before putting the tray on Keith's extended legs. Keith rested his head on Shiro's shoulder and began eating. The bacon was a bit on the crispy side but the eggs were good. Keith didn't love Shiro for his culinary skills, but he appreciated the gesture. He swiped Shiro's hand away when his lover tried to reach for a piece of bacon.  
"Mine."  
"But...I cooked that?"  
"My birthday, my rules. If you want it....come and get it!"  
Keith put one side of the strip of bacon in his mouth, the rest hanging from his lips. Playfully, Shiro came to get it.  
"I could get used to being fed like that."

They both laughed and finished their breakfast in good humor, enjoying each other's company, searching for skin contact between them. At the Garrison, they had to be discrete, but here they could be as affectionate as they wanted.  
"Let's just stay there for the day," Keith said, stretching in the bed.  
"As tempting as it sounds....no, we have things to do."  
"On a Sunday?"  
"For your birthday, yes. Oh also, wait right there."

Shiro quickly got up and rushed out of the room. He came back with a wrapped up present, half as tall as Keith.  
"Open it!"  
Keith took the big gift in hands and made short work of the wrapping paper. Inside was a big and cute stuffed hippo. Keith grinned ear to ear.

"How?"  
"Remember when we went to the zoo last month? I noticed you staring at the hippos and I thought....Do you like it?"  
"I love it! It's great! I never had such a big plushie. He's definitely going to take your place in my bed."  
Shiro pouted.  
"But I love having my spot in your bed.…"  
“Sorry, it’s now Mister Hippo’s spot. You’ll have to sleep on the ground. I don’t make the rules.”  
“I was there before Mister Hippo.”  
“You’re less cute and fluffy.”  
“Touché. Come on, let’s get dressed, we have to go!”  
“Right now?”  
“There is a carnival in town, I wanted to go on the big wheel with you and we can maybe try to win prizes in games. What do you say?”  
“Sounds fun! Give me five seconds!”

They made their way towards the carnival, hand in hand. The sun was high in the sky and the wind was fresh. Autumn had already settled around. The trees wore their gold and red leaves. It was almost magical to see the colors of the sunset everywhere in nature, even at noon.  
Shiro bumped Keith’s shoulder with his, jolting him out of his thoughts.

“What are you thinking about?  
Keith stopped walking, and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the autumnal air and looking at Shiro and his big goofy smile, looking like an over-sized loving puppy.  
“I was just thinking that there is nobody in the Universe I’d rather be right now. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
They kissed and kept on walking, fully intending to make this day a memorable one.


End file.
